


7 Days of Kiethany

by astro_orchid



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: 7 days of prompts, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some angst, background characters mentioned - Freeform, oneshots, some platonic maybe, wont be updated everyday theres just 7 prompts in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_orchid/pseuds/astro_orchid
Summary: A 7 day collection of short stories revolved around one-word prompts I made up! I don't write a lot of Kiethany and am just trying this out to give the relationship some love! This is mainly practice for writing Kiethany, and I probably wont expand on the stories used in this. I don't have word count goals, so some may be shorter than others. Like I said I'm rusty with writing Kiethany, sorry if some parts are out of character! I'm learning along the way. If anyone gets inspired to do some of the prompts, feel free to! However, the prompts may change depending on if I decide I can't get ideas for them.The prompts: Flight, Snacks, Accident, Stars, Tea, Ice, & Hobby.Prompts probably wont go in order. I tried making them as vague of words as possible in case anyone wanted to do their own version, but I understand if some are a little too specific :')
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Orion Sanderson, Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Day one- Flight
> 
> Just a fun one to start off, nothing too special! Just fluff and Kiel bringing Bethany out of her comfort zone, like usual

Bethany sighed as she laid her head back on the desk. Finals were coming up and she simply could not get the material into her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about her friends, no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away. She knew the gang could handle things on their own without her and Kiel, but it still made her worry.

Or maybe she was just jealous.

None of them had to stay in on a Thursday night to study for some silly finals like she did. Granted, Owen had done his days prior because of the classes he was in. Gwen, Charm, and Kara all didn’t have tests considering their world worked differently, and their stories didn't exactly include them doing school. They did have education of course, but not in the same way at all. Orion, well, he hadn’t been formally educated in his world for a long time. She knew he had advanced well in Jupiter City at a young age and therefore didn’t always need to continue classes. Details were iffy, though.

The only reason Kiel stayed behind was to make sure Bethany could focus. She knew he only stayed out of pity, and she felt bad for holding him back from their friend’s adventures in Quanterium. Heck, they were probably battling some cool evil villain somewhere far out. Bethany didn’t even know all the details on their adventure, she just knew she was probably missing some thing good.

She slammed her textbooks shut and sighed lightly. Her mind just needed a break. Orion had continuously texted her making sure she was alright, and it made her chuckle to know her brother had made a small effort to check up on her. She hadn't received one from him in quite some time, leading her to believe he was busy with the others.

Bethany never used to have trouble with tests like this, of course. Her grades were usually fine, unless she was busy jumping into books. Even then she had tutors to help, per her mother’s request. Even thinking about failing made Bethany’s head rush into a nagging headache. Her eyes drifted to the double doors of the tower.

She had been grateful Kiel let her study here, considering the comforting atmosphere. He left her alone so she could have total silence, though it became more of a distraction than anything. She was usually grateful for the quietness after being on so many tiring adventures with her friends, but now she was starting to wish they were goofing around behind her.

The only sound was the light wind outside. Like a magnet, it guided her to the doors and out to the balcony. She loved taking in the sight of the village below, and the mountains beyond the horizon. Nothing in the real world could ever compare to the beautiful lands of fiction.

“Oh hey Beth!” a voice piped up.

Bethany stumbled back from the railing in surprise, but was caught from behind. She looked up to see the dark hair of her friend Kiel. He had a large grin on his face, having been shocked to surprise Bethany as much as he did.

“Kiel, what the heck! At least make an effort to knock on the door instead of just creeping up behind me.” She said. She wanted to sound the least bit angry about it, but she couldn’t help but end the sentence with a smile. It was nice having someone around now, especially Kiel.

“Sorry Beth, I’ll knock next time. If there is a next time, I guess. Anyhoo I thought you were supposed to be...studying?” He chuckled. Bethany wandered back to the banister as Kiel followed behind, both of them side by side leaning on the railing.

“I can’t focus. Like, at all. Usually I’m good at this type of stuff but I guess this time I’m just a big ball of stress. Not even about finals, it’s just-“ She sighed, biting her tongue on her own words. She didn’t wanna admit she was missing her friends as much as she was, but Kiel understood. She didn't want to get into a sappy mood when she was supposed to be focused.

He smiled politely at the girl. “Yknow, the faster you study the quicker you can get out of this tower. Or, at least take a nap and maybe grab a bite to eat.”

Bethany smirked, lightly nudging him at his words. “How would you know how studying works? You’ve never taken a test like this before!” 

“I picked it up from Kara. Except she used, and I quote, ‘The faster you study and faster you can go out and kick some butt!’” He said, mimicking their pink-haired friend. It sent Bethany into a fit of giggles, which is exactly what he was trying to accomplish.

They stayed looking out over the villages, not wanting to ruin the good vibe. Suddenly, an idea popped into Kiel’s head. It was bold, but would probably be just what Bethany needed.

“Hey Beth, do you think it’d help clear your mind if you got a better look at the view? Maybe, from a higher angle?” He asked cheekily. Bethany knew exactly what he was implying, and immediately waved the idea off.

“No way Kiel. I’m not gonna fly around the world with you like this is Aladdin, no matter what type of magic you try to use for that to work. I need to stay here and study."

“Okay, one, I have no idea what you just referenced. And two, at least give it a try! You don’t even know the epic thrill of flying on a dragon. The wind through your hair, the cold air on your face, or the wonderful view from above! You gotta give it a try, it’s nothing like you’ll ever experience."

Bethany shook her head, smiling at the boy magician. “You and dragons sounds like a terrifying combination, considering the past stories I've heard. Really, you don’t have to go through all that just to help me study. I’m just gonna try to eat a snack, I'm sure that’ll help.” 

Kiel wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He grabbed the broom left out on the balcony, and started to recite a spell with his wands. Soon enough, the broom was floating in midair in no-time. He smiled giddily at it, and grabbed Bethany by the hand.

Confused, she turned to see Kiel standing on the thick railing of the balcony with the broom floating next to him. Her panic immediately set in.

“Kiel what are you doing—!” She shouted, glaring at his extended hand. 

“Bethany, please. Just give it a try. And, if it doesn’t help, we can just go back inside and you can yell at me as much as you want that you were right.” He chuckled. 

“Kiel, this is insane.”

“Love, please. It’ll be fun!” 

And that’s what convinced her. That word—or nickname—that Kiel rarely used. Nothing was ever official with the two, of course, but his nicknames and constant smiles they shared were important to them. It made Bethany feel...different. In a good way, of course. She knew Kiel cared about her dearly and that nickname was just one of the examples. She cringed as the red rushed to her face, wondering if he even realized he used that nickname.

Hesitantly, the girl grabbed his hand. 

She adjusted herself onto the broom and gave him the nod that she was ready. Well, as ready as she could be. Kiel laughed wildly and pushed the broom into the air as Bethany held on for dear life.

For a while they had been awkwardly floating at a steady pace around the tower, till Kiel could get a hold of how it worked. Bethany had squeezed her eyes shut and could only feel the gentle turns and whips of the broom gliding the two around through the air. Her already loose braid had become undone as they began to pick up pace.

Soon, Kiel was laughing as they took flight over the villages. At the commotion, Bethany couldn’t help but peek her eyes open. She immediately gasped. The view from the broom was way different than the lonely balcony of the tower. The peaks of the roofs were intricate, and the lights showed areas of the land she had never even known about before. 

They fluttered through the buildings and over mountains as Bethany took it all in. She was completely in awe of world around her, gasping at all the little details from above. Kiel looked over his shoulder at the girl’s bright and calm smile. Her hair was flying around her face and her eyes had a perfect glow to them. He couldn’t help but be a bit proud of himself with the fact that she had enjoyed the flight. 

After a while, he pulled the broom back over the balcony of the tower. As he undid his spell to strip the broom of it’s magic, Bethany smiled shyly at Kiel.

“Alright, you were completely correct. That was the most awesome thing I've ever done. Besides you guiding us over rooftops a little too recklessly, that was a complete success!” She pulled him into a quick hug, practically running on pure adrenaline. 

Kiel blushed lightly, accepting the hug. “So, think you can do that test tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” She laughed. 

-

After jumping back into the real world, Bethany bid goodnight to her parents and rested her head on her bed. One by one she pulled out the bits of leaves that had flown into her hair, a part Kiel somehow didn’t mention to her. 

A boy wearing all black peaked his head in her room.

“Hey Bethany, how’d the studying go?” Orion asked. 

“Oh uh, it was fine. Kinda boring without you guys around, but I'm sure your quest in Quanterium went well.”

“Eh, was kind of a bust. Not too exciting, especially without you and Kiel. You two were certainly missed from the group.” 

Bethany smiled to herself. She was glad to have spent the night with the boy magician, even if just for an hour or two. She could almost feel the light breeze on her face once again as Orion left the room and she was once again all alone. Though it was fun, she was exhausted. She fell asleep, holding onto the memory of this night.


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff :] I don't entirely love this one but that's okay, its work and that's good in my mind !!

Kiel groaned as he curled up into a ball on the floor. He was currently sat in a pile of many pillows inside Bethany’s living room. Recently, almost everyone in the group got the stomach flu. Almost everyone, meaning Bethany was the only one to not get sick.

It started with Owen, then spread it’s way around. Owen had hung out with Kara first, then Kara went traveling with Orion and Charm. Those two managed to give it to Kiel and Gwen. Although she was constantly checking up on the others, by some miracle she didn’t catch anything. 

It was decided Owen would get better at home while the other four were quarantined in Jupiter City. Charm would’ve argued against it but she felt just as sick as the rest of them and couldn’t muster the breath. 

On one hand, Kiel didn’t want to be near Beth for fear of getting her sick too. On the other hand, he literally could not get up to leave. His body felt sore, and it hurt too much to move.

It was ultimately up to Bethany to check up on all her friends, no matter how much they protested against it. She’d bring them all snacks and even entertainment so they wouldn't be bored while stuck in one position the whole time. Owen was the most loud against this, knowing Bethany would hate to get ill before her parent’s anniversary. She continued making visits though; her friend’s health was too important to her. 

As Kiel continued to complain to himself, Bethany came rushing down the stairs at full speed. She happily waved her phone in front of Kiel’s face, hoping to get his attention. “Kiel, Owen just texted me! He said he felt a little better this morning.” She said happily.

Kiel gave a small, painful smile as he read the message from Owen off her screen. “That’s good, maybe the others will report something back soon too.”

Bethany ruffled through Kiel’s hair as she sat next to him. “The bigger picture here is that you’ll probably start getting better soon too! Then maybe you can stop moping in my parent’s living room.” She chuckled.

He stuck out his tongue as he distanced himself just a little bit. “That doesn’t mean you can be in my bubble, Beth. I still don’t want you getting sick, yknow.” He fell back onto the pillows, groaning as he hit his head on the floor. “And I have a headache now, so I'm in doubt that I'll be feeling better anytime soon.”

Bethany tapped her chin, looking at the boy magician. She immediately thought of something that just might help. 

“I’m gonna run to the store real quick, I need to get some things.” She said, throwing on her cardigan. She tossed the tv remote to Kiel just before she opened the door to leave. “You can turn on the Kiel Gnomenfoot movies too if you want. We have them rented.” She smiled.

Kiel grinned weakly, immediately grabbing the remote. Bethany walked out the house, grabbing a hold of her bike. She subconsciously made a list in her head for some things she may need for what she had planned, then made her way out of the suburbs.

-

Bethany swung the door open to the house, startling Kiel. She rushed in holding a small brown bag, chuckling to herself as she saw Kiel in the pile of pillows watching the tv play the first Kiel Gnomenfoot movie.

She started heating up a small pot of water as she sprinkled in some bits of salt. Then she started cutting lemons, making sure to not cut the seeds. She got out one of her mom’s old mugs and poured an abundance of honey at the bottom, topping it with lemon juice. Finally she stirred in the boiling water, combining it for a muted yellow color in the glass mug

She smiled at the mug, pleasantly surprised with the result. “Kiel I need you to try this for experimental reasons,” she said as she brought the mug over to his spot in the living room.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times i’ve heard that from Charm in the past.” He said, scrunching up his nose. He tilted his head, seeing the mug in Bethany’s hands.

“Oh, you made something?” He asked sweetly. Bethany nodded happily, handing the mug to him. He sniffed it, cringing. “Awh man why does it have to be lemon?” 

Bethany pressed the mug closer to his face less gently. “Just try it! I promise it’ll help, my mom used to make it for me all the time when I was sick. It works like a miracle.” 

Begrudgingly, Kiel sighed as he lifted the substance to his lips. He slowly drank the tea as Bethany watched. 

“Oh.”

She bit her lip. “Oh?” The girl immediately backtracked on all the steps she did. There was a slight possibility she did the recipe wrong, considering she had only seen her mom make it twice. Every other time she had just been told the recipe step by step. Maybe she added too much lemon?

“I was just..surprised. It’s pretty good. Y'know, for being a lemon tea.” He smiled gently. Bethany sighed of relief as he finished the mug in hand. “I feel slightly better actually, thanks Beth. Not just for this but for helping everyone out while they’re sick too.” 

Bethany blushed as she placed a blanket next to Kiel’s pile of pillows. “No problem at all. Now that I know the tea is a bit helpful, I can give some to everyone else too!” 

Just as she got up to leave she got a weird chill in her body. Kiel must’ve noticed too considering he looked at her peculiarly, like she had just become a ghost.

“Bethany, if you’re feeling light headed please sit before you go to make more of that tea. I’m starting to think you actually did get sick now.” 

Bethany started to protest, but a strong headache hit her like a train. She sighed as she sat in the pile of pillows next to Kiel. “Owen’s gonna kill me if he finds out I caught something from you guys.”

Kiel just chuckled as he put the blanket into her lap, sipping the last bits of lemon tea left in his mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact ! i made lemon tea a couple months ago when i had a sore throat, but we didn't have honey so it was incredibly bad 

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly just had fun with the idea of magician Kiel riding a broom :] 
> 
> If I messed up anything that doesn't correlate with canon, feel free to correct it! It's honestly been a bit since I've reread the whole series together.


End file.
